1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hearing devices and more specifically to remotely controlling a hearing device.
2. Introduction
Hearing devices have been used to amplify sound for many years. Early hearing devices were simple funnel like amplification cones placed in the ear such as ear trumpets or ear horns. Modern hearing devices are high tech computing devices equipped with multiple speakers and types of speakers and are capable of receiving sound data from multiple audio data sources such as microphones attached to the hearing device as well as being able to stream audio data directly to the hearing device. With this advancement in technology comes an increase in the control and flexibility of hearing devices. For example, hearing devices can be adjusted to perform optimally in multiple environments.
In addition, modern hearing devices can be very small and placed discreetly inside the ear, almost unnoticeable to others. While creating smaller, more powerful and more flexible hearing devices has plenty of benefits over older styles, one problem that has arisen is the ability to easily and quickly changing settings on the hearing device. For example, smaller hearing devices leave less room for buttons to change settings and are inconvenient to reach when placed within the ear. Further, with the highly specialized functionality that can optimize performance based on different environments, the settings need to be constantly changed to receive the full benefit of the hearing device.
Thus, there exists a need to be able to quickly and easily change the settings on a hearing device.